George D. Matthew
George D. Matthew (ジョージD.マシュー, Jōji D. Mashū) better known as Kensei (剣聖, literally meaning Sword Saint) is a pirate who is looking for legendary treasure One Piece. He is traveling the seas with his friend's, Ziki Vista, Viktor Buchanan, Richard Martinez, Gray Xavier and Dante Reyes. Although young, George has faced many problems with Marines, which caused him to become a pirate. George has a very big bounty on his head, his last bounty of 420,000,000. When the Battle of Marineford occurred, George was asked to fight the Marines by Edward Newgate, better known as Whitebeard who was his great friend. After his death George sworn to release Whitebeard's tereitories from other pirates. He also made a vow with the remaining members of the Whitebeard Pirates to find Marshall D. Teach and take him down for Whitebeard. Although he was born on the sea of , he lived in on an island called Moonlight Island. George's father, Rocky Matthew is a famous Marine Vice-Admiral who has his own ship and crew. When George was still a little kid and wanted to become a Pirate, Rocky tried to remove that thought out of his thoughts. That was all work of George's grandfather, Gregory Matthew, who was in his younger days a pirate. His mother Liza Matthew didn't have anything against her son's wishes. Matthew family is a very rich and influential all across the world. Even thou father and son have different occupations they are still a family and they fight whenever they meet on the sea. Gregory knows all famous pirates across the world's sea. Although he is son of Vice-Admiral, George still has a great bounty on his head, His current bounty is 420,000,000, because he defeated two Vice-Admirals. One of them was his father, Rocky Matthew and another was Bastille, it was a great fight between them. The consequences of both fights were not being able to anything for two weeks. After defeating Vice-Admiral Momonga, he was given epithet Kensei (剣聖, literally meaning Sword Saint). This epithet does not apply to sword mastery, but it is because of George not losing even one fight against sword user. George is also main protagonist of One Piece: Legacy and the main character of [[User:Djoletz|'Djoletz']]. Appearance "No matter how small, big, ugly, or good looking a Pirate can be, what matters the most is if he has a heart to continue his struggle to reach his goal."" -George D. Matthew Geroge was a little kid with blue air and yellow eyes. When he was a kid, George was dressed quite simply. He oftenly hurt himself, so he has a few scars on his body, but the most precious one is the scar below his left eye. It has three cuts that he got when he faced against his first wild beast. Back then he was wearing a black shirt with the head of a demon on his chests. Beneath it, on his neck, he was wearing a necklace that his grandfather gave him. It was in the shape of an angel, it had leaves on front, whole necklace was silver and it was shining brightly. On his left hand, he was wearing a dark blue corset. His lower body was covered with his blue jean shorts and he was wearing dark red slippers. When he was a teenage body, George's hair color didn't change, but his body got a little muscular. He wore blue T-shirt with "I am a pirate!" written on front. His necklace was still there. In his hands, he didn't have nothing. On lower body, Geroge was wearing black shorts with slippers on his feet. He usually likes to put his hands into his pockets and act cool. When he run from home, he was wearing nothing but his shorts and a pair of sneakers. His hair seems to be messy and his eyes resembled that of a wild animal. When he was leaving his home, to set sail on his journey, he left it with a ship of his friend; who was a very experienced pirate. Back then he was wearing a big white bag, where he kept his food and water. It seem's that over time, he gained quite a weight and all the food he ate went into strengthening his muscles. His hair got a little darker, but his eye's were still yellow. He was wearing dark blue T-shirt with straps and he had a bandage tied around his biceps. On his lower body, he wore orange pants with black belt, that were tucked in dark blue boots. Oftenly he was seen changing his T-shirt into dark green. Sometimes, he was wearing a black coat with high collar and it was long to his knees. Current appearance George's current appearance is different from all others he had. His hair is still blue, but its a little longer than it was before. The three scar lines below his left eye still remain the same. His body has grown to that of a real man, even thought it doesn't seem like that, he has 190 kg. All the fat in his body went to his muscles. His necklace is still there, but this time he has another one, that he got in time-skip. It is ordinary, made from shells of different colors. He wears a blue shirt with ripped off sleeves and has a blue bandage on his left hand. On his lower body, he has black pants, tucked into his boots. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Male Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D. Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:South Blue Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Dudes Category:Captain Category:Super Rookie Category:Protagonists Category:One Piece: Legacy Category:Matthew Family